High School's Reunion
by SaberlaVibe
Summary: 62 years later after BD , When Macy visits her grandpa and grandma, Mike and Jessica Newton, she finds there is more in Forks then rain, and she might just get caught up in the vampiric storyline... A mix of ships: Bella-Edward Alice-Jasper Rosalie-Emmett
1. Prologue

**Ok, what you've been waiting for: (I really hope you weren't waiting for this because, I'm not going to lie, that would be strange.)**

**I advise you not to read this chapter until I have posted another chapter. This is kinda just the prelogue. Boring...ZZZ. But, sadly, necissary. **

**Disclaimer: I own ALL of the characters!!! Muahaha! I wonder if thats what Stephenie Meyer puts (then again, why would she write fanfic?)... But, sadly, I don't. I own Macy, Holly, and Matt. Hehe, I OWN them. Sorry, it sounded weird. **

**Ok, and _now_ what you've been waiting for:**

"So, Macy, do you have your suitcase?" Mrs. Newton asked toward her daughter sweetly in her stopped car in front of her mother and father-in-law. Even though she would clearly miss Macy, Macy could tell she was excited about her trip to Saudi Arabia with her husband, Mr. Newton.

"Yeah, thanks Mom," Macy replied, distracted at the thought of spending a whole year at her Grandparent's house. What would she do? She paced herself for the smell of old people.

"Ummm… Mom?" She said, not exactly knowing what she was going to ask, just wanting her mom to stay alittle longer. In the damp car, because everything was damp in Forks, her mom waited for her with caring, but expectant eyes.

After a few long seconds, Mrs. Newton smiled, understanding. Her eyes gleamed with dampness. She reached over and hugged Macy, then kissed her on the cheek. Macy refused to be embarrassed because she knew she'd regret it when she started missing her mom.

"C'mon, it'll go quicker than you know. It won't be so bad. I can't be. Your dad lived with them when he was your age."

"Not helping, mom. Look how he turned out," Macy said with a strait face. Her mom smiled at her last minute joke and decided she shouldn't try to reassure her daughter or maybe even herself.

"I miss you already."

Macy didn't want to stall her mom any more than she already had, so she grabbed her suitcase and said a quiet "You too, Mom, you too."

Mrs. Newton grabbed Macy's school supplies and walked her to the door. She did a catchy knock on the door and instead of waiting on someone to answer, she opened it and yelled "knock, knock!" with a bright smile on her face.

Mike Newton, Macy's grandpa, came in and hugged Mrs. Newton. "Holly! We weren't expecting you until 4, its 2:30."

"Yes, well…" Mrs. Newton looked slightly guilty.

"She forgot to pack her bag for the trip," Macy explained. Mrs. Newton playfully glared at her. Mike laughed at his daughter-in-law lovingly.

"Well, you'd better be getting on your way to pack. Jess and I were planning on taking Macy out to eat."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Don't need to miss my plane, Matt is already mad enough at me for not packing."

"Oh, that boy," They all turned to look at Jessica Newton, "He was always too early for things, even when he was a boy."

"GramJess! You scared me," Macy smiled at her grandma.

"Yes, well, I did lose my looks quite a few years back," she smiled back and then kissed Macy on the cheek.

"Nonsense, but I do have to go. Sorry I couldn't stay longer. Downfalls of procrastination," she was already half way out the door. "I'll miss you, Macy! I love you!" she said as the door finally closed.

"Well, we better get going, I could eat anything right now," Mike broke the awkward silence.

"Where are we going?" Macy asked, not having seen anywhere but cheap places like McDonalds or Burger King on the way up. But, even they were pretty far off.

"Well..," Jessica contemplated. She was never very good at lying, so it was quite obvious that she already decided. "I was thinking that we could go to Port Angeles. There is a little restaurant there. It's been there for ages."

"Ok, sounds good," Macy said, opening the door. Mist blew in the house from the door. Macy sighed. She paced herself for a long, wet ride.

When they got there, they all sat at a little table in the corner. A waitress took their order and Mike sat up, ready to say something.

"So, Macy, did your mom drive by your school?"

"No," she answered simply, remembering her mom telling her that she didn't think it was necessary considering she's be going there for a whole year after that. "She was running late."

"Well, I hoped she would've. It's pretty hard to find. The sign blew down acouple years back."

She thought for a moment. "Am I going to drive there?"

"Yes, we trust you," Jessica explained, acting as though trust would save an inexperienced driver from crashing.

Macy knew it was probably that they didn't think that driving a 16-year-old girl to school was necessary, plus, they probably wanted to sleep-in, which she could only respect.

"Oh, ok. What's the school's name?"

"Forks High School," Jessica answered.

Go Figure.

"Oh," Macy said. There went that hope for a conversation.

The rest of the dinner went along with a few comments on the weather, which was also a short-lived conversation. In Forks, there was only one forecast 99.9% of the time: Rain.


	2. The Cullens

Macy woke up, remembering the uneventful last night. She got ready in an hour, and went downstairs to find eggs on the table. And the ceiling. She decided she didn't want to know.

Jessica came in and kissed Macy on the cheek, surprising her. "Mike tried to make eggs," she said signaling the ceiling. Macy politely tries to hide her grin. Jessica decided to skip that modesty.

Macy sat down and ate her eggs, and tried to hide a face. They were well cooked, but abit too salty. When Jessica turned her back, Macy tried to scrape the salt off her eggs with a napkin. It didn't work, so she claimed that she wasn't hungry, kissed her grandma, and then headed toward her mystery car.

She went outside to find her only too perfect 2023 Red Volvo. Old. Junk. She dismissed the thought, figuring that the day would be bad enough. She found the road, and was on the interstate looking for the school when she only found that the school was hard to find. She cursed the storm that blew down the sign, and then just plain cursed.

Macy stopped at a gas station and asked for directions. When the greasy man said up the interstate, she decided the cause for stopping was lost. She went in between the candy and chips isle and sat down on the floor. She sighed. Normally she would be grossed out from the grey floor that was supposedly "white", but as an exception of starting in a place she'd never been, not knowing where to go, and not knowing what to do about any of it, she just sat.

After however long, she got up and walked to her car. She stopped flat out when she spotted a mirror silver/ black sports car that just spelled out s-p-e-e-d. She paused a moment of breathing in admiration of the beauty contrasted with hers. For the second time that day, she sighed. She started walking again only to stop again and realize the two people leaning against the side of the car. They were facing each other, a boy and a girl, deep in conversation.

Macy couldn't help but notice they made the car look like crap. They looked like talking statues, perfect in every way. The girl had deep chocolate colored hair and was slender with an hourglass shape. The boy had Honey-bronze colored hair and he was shaped like a god. Macy sighed when she saw them, but this time, more out of shock, causing it to be quick and graceless. And apparently loud, because both of the figures snapped their heads in Macy's direction. She blushed, hating being in the spotlight. The boy looked at Macy's blushing face and said something to the girl, and the girl nodded at him and smiled at Macy in pity. Macy wanted so badly to meet them, but for some reason, her instincts warned her.

She walked over to her car and tried to start it. From Macy's natural-born luck, it wouldn't start. She tried, more than enough time, to realize that it wouldn't start. Old. Crappy. Junk. She silently cursed. Now what? She was sure she was already late to school, her first day, she didn't know how to get to her school, and even if she did, she couldn't get there.

The boy, catching on quickly, knocked on her window. She jumped, not seeing him there before, and wiped her watery eyes with her sleeve. Remembering she couldn't roll down her window, she got out and was speechless to be so close. He was no less than beautiful. And even more up close. She mentally slapped herself back into reality.

"Y-yes?" she stammered, but was able to pass it off as a stutter of in being cold out.

"I'm Edward Cullen. Do you need a ride?" he asked, in a silky voice. She thought that if he ever applied as a chauffeur, he'd definitely get in. She nodded, surprised over again by his appearance. An angel giving her a ride to school…Huh…She could live with that. He smiled, oblivious, or ignoring, her speechlessness.

He took her to his car, next to a gas pump, across the lot from hers, and opened the back door. "Here you go," he signaled in. She obliged, and decided not to say anything incase it came out stupidly like it usually did.

The girl was leaning on his car, but when Macy got close enough to see her properly, the girl's eyes widened. She her nose like she smelled something bad, and quickly, quicker than normal, walked away from the car. When Macy got in the car, she looked out the back window to see the girl by the gas station's doors. The man inside, at the counter, was staring stupidly at the girl, but she didn't seem to notice. She was watching Edward, with confused and scared eyes, walk toward her. When Edward got there, she worriedly explained something, nervously gesticulating. He looked back at her and said something and she took a deep breath. He caressed her face, which calmed her down. He gave her instructions, and headed back to his car. She headed toward Macy's car, and sat on it, again looking like a Greek goddess. The whole scene had looked like a scene from a movie that Macy felt like she wanted to cry_. Really? I'm getting emotional over a couple talking about a problem?_ Talk about your mood swings.

Edward got in the front. "Bella is going to take your car home. I hope you don't mind," was his explanation about the girl.

"Not at all…how does she know where I live?" Macy barely knew where she lived.

Edward smiled. Macy gasped. Routine.

"You're Macy Newton, right?" He asked.

"Yes, how'd you know?"

He hesitated for just a second. "You've been expected at school. New Girl."

Macy grimaced at her sure-to-be-future-nickname. At least for awhile.

"Why did Bell look so worried?'

"Bella," he pronounced it perfectly, to correct her flaw, "Bella's just hungry. She didn't feel so good, either."

"Oh," Macy said. Some things still didn't add up, but she decided they weren't important.

After a few minutes of driving, she found her voice again and asked, "So…Bella knows how to fix cars?" She wasn't necessarily worried about her car, but she did want to tlak to Edward. He seemed interesting. Very interesting.

"You paid attention," she blushed and he smirked at that, "No, she doesn't, but her sister's boyfriend builds them, so he does."

"Who is her sister?' Edward didn't seem annoyed by her questions, and she was relieved.

"Her name is Nessie," he explained. She wanted him to explain more, to just talk. She was relieved when he kept going. "My brother's and sister's names are Emmett and Alice, and we live with Rosalie and Jasper."

"You all live together?" She asked, now with genuine curiosity.

"Yeah, we're all adopted."

"Oh," she was brought short of words. What do you say after something like that? She saw that they were at school, and, after he parked, she got out and thanked him. Or tried to at least. He Nodded and crookedly smiled. She held in a gasp. She mentally patted herself on the back. She was getting better at reactions.

Then, she noticed that he had stunning gold eyes. How could she have not noticed before? They were like liquid gold. He didn't notice her reaction to that, and suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Bye," he said as he walked off, toward the building. She walked behind him, keeping her distance. She still had alittle warning inside her. He was perfect. No one was perfect. Yet, he was perfect. She shook her head. She was going insane and she'd only been in town for less than a day.

When she got home, Edward still hadn't worn on her thoughts. Her thoughts revolved more and more around him after she saw his family at lunch. They all looked like him in a way. Beautiful, gold eyes, pale marble white. Everyone he'd said was there. Except Bella. She was the only one missing from the family. When Mike had asked Macy how her day was, she said she'd made friends with a few people, but she didn't mention the Cullen's. She sensed it would cause a problem. Plus, from her description, he'd probably have her committed. One day, though, she'd have to tell him…


End file.
